newbatmanroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
History
June 4th, 2012- Darkseid bombs Gotham City, killing Jack, Harleen and Richard Knapier, as well as Bruce Wayne and Tim Drake. August 13th, 2024- Damian Wayne reopened Batman Inc. in an attempt to defeat Darkseid and rebuild Gotham City. May 30th, 2025- Darkseid asks one of the former followers to open up Joker World Wide Industries to stop Batman Inc. in return for power and money. May 30th, 2025- One of the jokers past followers opens up Joker World Wide Industries to take down Batman Inc. March 1st, 2030- Batman Inc. battles JWWI, taking out most of JWWI's men. December 2nd, 2034- JWWI begins to fail, and scientist Robert Lanx PHD (Doctor Clown) begins to build a time machine to bring the Joker back to the future. March 1st, 2054- The time machine is finally finished and Doctor Clown starts the first mission for the Joker, Carnival I. April 1st, 2060- New Gotham City is opened as the only safe place from Darkseid. July 12th, 2074- Damian Wayne dies and Lucas Wayne takes over Batman Inc. August 13th, 2089- After the failure of Carnival I and many other missions, JWWI finally decides to bring back Richard Knapier instead. December 25th, 2089- Richard Knapier becomes head of JWWI. January 29th 2090- War of Jupiter starts. Febuary ?? 2090- One of Jupiters moons is captuered bringing an advancment to the War of Jupiter Febuary 15th 2090- Battle of Russia begans and last for half a day April 9th, 2091- In a mission against darksied, black bat is killed, causing Red Bird to adopt the new mantle of the Red Bat April 30th, 2091- In a response to the death of Black Bat, Batman Incorporated meets Darkseid and his army on the Plains of Arkham in New Gotham, starting the Final War October 19th, 2091- Darkseid takes over Western New Gotham January 1st, 2092- Richard Knapier changes sides, adoption the alias "Shade" May 4th, 2092- Ryan Karce's son Luke is born showing spectacular powers April 1st, 2093- The War is won by the side of Batman Inc., caualties including Captain Leonardo, Silias Grayson, Lady Desiree, James Carrasquillo, Spice McDonald and Darkseid June 12th, 2094- Adrian Lars finishes the creation of Protectors Plaza, the seventh colony on Mars May 15th, 2097- New Gotham City Destroyed, Batman Inc yet again rebuilt the city, joining it with Metropolis to create the Republic of Harbor, named after cores from harbor bombs used to provide self-sustaining energy to the entire city June 19th, 2099- A new threat, Scociety XVII is unleashed upon the galaxy May 15th, 2100- Red Bat creates the league of protectors with James Druids, the new robin July 1st, 2100- Mars and Earth declare war on Scociety XVII, bringing back the lightsied alliance April 5th, 2102- LoP is declared the main troop of the New Lightsied Alliance May 4th, 2102- Venus and Mercury join the war against Scociety XVII April 1st, 2103- Scociety XVII gains the troops of the strange Uranus and Saturn Planets May 12th, 2103- Adrian Lars joins LoP as its head scientist, along with several other war veterans January 1st, 2104- Protectors Tower is declared the Headquarters for the Lightsied Alliance May 5th, 2105- The Fist, decendant of Bane is revealed to be the leader of Scociety XVII July 2105- Current Time Category:Main Page